Sonic's Modern Life!
by Mega Metal Sonic
Summary: After Doctor Eggman stops his attempts of world domination,
1. Episode 1

**Hello there, MegaMetalSonic here. **

**Now Master Shakezula has given me his stories as well as permission to use them. I am not on the Allies or Axis or whatever and will post them for him and continue them myself. Please don't report these out of spite. MSZ is very sorry for any of your fic's deletion. He is willing to make up with you by giving you these fics to read. He will also apologize to you if you contact him via messenger. Simply look on his profile page to contact him.**

"Sonic's Modern Life!"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS! I DO OWN MY FAN-CHARACTERS, WHICH ARE LISTED BELOW! IF THIS STORY'S PLOT, STRUCTURE, OR STYLE IS SIMILAR TO YOURS, THAT IS COINCIDENCE!  
  
Fan Characters:  
  
Ohm the Hedgehog  
  
Species: Hedgehog  
  
Color: Navy blue fur with white patch shaped like a diamond on chest. Quills like Shadow but are spiked up at the ends. Usually wears a T-shirt and jeans of some sort/

Eyes: Blue  
  
Likes: Amp, Chaos emeralds, Football  
  
Dislikes: Eggman, Math  
  
Other: Girlfriend: Amp, Best Friends: Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Amy, and Cream.

Amp the Hedgehog  
  
Species: Hedgehog  
  
Color: White with sky blue tips on quills. Quills like Amy's. She usually wears jeans with a light blue shirt.  
  
Eyes: Sky blue  
  
Likes: Ohm, money, power, soccer  
  
Dislikes: Eggman, English  
  
Other: Boyfriend: Ohm, Best friends: Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Amy, and Cream.

Ages of characters. 6 years after Sonic Heroes. No flames plz  
  
Sonic: 21  
  
Knuckles: 22  
  
Shadow: Unknown, but he looks 23  
  
Tails: 14  
  
Rouge: 23  
  
Amy: 18  
  
Cream: 12  
  
Ohm: 21  
  
Amp: 21

Episode 1: "The Cologne"  
  
Ohm the Hedgehog was surfing the Internet on a sunny Saturday when he went on EBay. He wanted new cologne so he could act more masculine and impress his friends. He typed in "Cologne" in the search bar and many different kinds came up.  
  
"Damn, all these auctions end in 3 days!" muttered Ohm. "I'll go to the Calvin Klein outlet store to get some cologne today!"  
  
Ohm got up and walked down to the outlet mall, which was down the street from his house. He looked around and saw the CK store. It was large, green, and made of stone which looked like marble.  
  
"I hope I can find a good cologne here!" said Ohm as he walked into the store. As soon as he walked in, a green duck walked up to Ohm and greeted him.  
  
"Hello sir" said the duck with a British accent. "I'm Niles. Is there any way I can help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for a good cologne," replied Ohm. "The best one you got, as in really impress the ladies if you know what I mean!"  
  
"Of course sir," said Niles. "Follow me."  
  
Niles led Ohm to the perfume section. It was a large glass case filled with many bottles of fragrances.  
  
"I want the most expensive and most powerful one you have, Niles." said Ohm.  
  
"Oh dear, you want a really powerful cologne," muttered Niles. "Well then, follow me."  
  
Niles led Ohm to the back of the store. He pointed to a door that said 'Employees only.'  
  
"I'll be right back," said Niles. He walked into the room and came out a minute later holding a blue bottle about the size of a soda can. He handed it to Ohm, who looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" asked Ohm.  
  
"That," said Niles. "That's the Teniam cologne. It is made with a rare flower, which emits a fragrance that only the female's brain can intercept and decipher. It will make any woman who smells it attracted to you, mentally and physically. Mostly physically. And it smells good! Be warned though, the girls will do anything to get at you! Use with care!"  
  
"Whoa," said Ohm, not thinking at the moment. "I'll take it!"  
  
"Well than, let's go to the cash register, shall we?" asked Niles. He led Ohm to the register and rang up the total.  
  
"That'll be $598.04, sir," said Niles.  
  
Ohm handed Niles his credit card and Niles put it through the machine. He grabbed a receipt and handed it Ohm with the credit card and a bag with the cologne in it.  
  
"Thanks!" said Niles. "Enjoy your cologne!"  
  
Ohm walked out of the store and saw Knuckles and Rouge talking at a table outside of the Dairy Queen. They saw Ohm and waved at him. Ohm smiled and walked over.  
  
"Hey guys," said Ohm. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm just enjoying life," responded Knuckles. "With my love."  
  
"Wow Knuckles, you've really become a fruit!" muttered Ohm.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"I mean, Sonic told me that when you fought with him on the space colony ARK, you were tough and stuff," said Ohm shrugging. "Ever since you and Rouge started going out, you've been acting really weird..."  
  
"Oh yeah? I'll have you know I'm as tough as ever, Ohm!" growled Knuckles.  
  
Ohm smiled. "Course you are, fruit!" he said while laughing.  
  
"That's it!" yelled Knuckles. He leaped out of his seat and in front of Ohm. Ohm smirked and stepped back. Knuckles growled and threw a punch at Ohm, who dodged it. Knuckles then tackled Ohm, causing him to throw up the bag with the cologne. The bottle flew down and broke on top of Knuckles, drenching him and Ohm in the cologne.  
  
"My $600 cologne!" exclaimed Ohm. "Thanks a lot, knucklehead!"  
  
"What, it's just cologne!" said Knuckles. "It will come off after a shower, right?"  
  
"This cologne," said Ohm, realizing what he had bought and was covered in. "It will attract woman to you, mentally and sexually!"  
  
"What?!" asked Knuckles in disbelief. "No way!"  
  
"Ahem, oh boys!" said Rouge seductively.  
  
Ohm and Knuckles looked up to see Rouge eyeing them like they were steaks, and she was starving.  
  
"Uh, hey?" asked Ohm, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ohm, look!" said Knuckles.  
  
Ohm and Knuckles were surrounded by a group of 50 girls, each one grinning at them.  
  
"Uh oh..." murmured Ohm. "The wind carried the cologne's scent!"  
  
"Take us!" yelled the girls.  
  
"Take us?" asked Knuckles. "Ohm, what does that mean?"  
  
"They want to have sex with us," said Ohm. "We should get out of here!"  
  
"Why?" asked Knuckles. "Knowing you are a pervert, why do YOU want to leave?"  
  
"Those girls will do ANYTHING to get it on with us Knuckles!" said Ohm nervously. "They'll be blinded by the cologne and will tear us apart!"  
  
"Okay," muttered Knuckles. "But why did you buy this cologne?"  
  
"I don't know!" said Ohm. "Now run!"  
  
"What?" asked Knuckles. "I-"  
  
Before Knuckles could finish his sentence Ohm grabbed him and ran down the street, with the group of ladies chasing them.  
  
"This is like some episode of a CRAZY animé!" yelled Ohm as he ran as fast as he could, with Knuckles following him, the girls chasing them.

* * *

Can Ohm and Knuckles survive? What will happen? 


	2. Episode 1 Part II

**Hello there, MegaMetalSonic here. **

**Now Master Shakezula has given me his stories as well as permission to use them. I am not on the Allies or Axis or whatever and will post them for him and continue them myself. Please don't report these out of spite. MSZ is very sorry for any of your fic's deletion. He is willing to make up with you by giving you these fics to read. He will also apologize to you if you contact him via messenger. Simply look on his profile page to contact him.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS! I DO OWN MY FAN-CHARACTERS THAT ARE LISTED IN CHAPTER ONE! IF THIS STORY'S PLOT, STRUCTURE, OR STYLE IS SIMILAR TO YOURS, THAT IS COINCIDENCE!  
  
"Sonic's Modern Life!"  
  
The Cologne Part II!  
  
Ohm and Knuckles ran down Main Street, a large mob of girls chasing them. They had been running for 20 straight minutes, ever since Knuckles smashed the cologne that Ohm bought.  
  
"So why did you buy that cologne?!" asked Knuckles, very irritated.  
  
"Uh... I thought it smelled nice!" said Ohm.  
  
"You bought it because of this whole "girls want to have sex with you thing" didn't you?!" asked Knuckles.  
  
"No way!" yelled Ohm. "I wasn't paying attention when the salesman said that! Besides I have Amp! I can get laid anytime!"  
  
"Not paying attention, what else is new Ohm?!" growled Knuckles.  
  
"Shut up knucklehead!" yelled Ohm. "Aha! There's my house, let's hide there!"  
  
Ohm and Knuckles nodded to each other and took off in a burst of speed, running as fast as they could towards Ohm's house. It was a sky blue, medium-sized house with an orange roof. It looked very average. Ohm and Knuckles bolted right through the door, smashing it to pieces.  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Ohm. "The door!"  
  
"We have to put something really heavy in front of that doorway!" said Knuckles.  
  
Ohm looked around and saw a very large wooden bookcase in the corner of the living room. He went over and began to pull on it.  
  
"This'll work!" he said smiling.  
  
Knuckles grinned and went over to help Ohm. Together, the hedgehog and echidna lifted the massive bookcase and put it in front of the door.  
  
"Whew, now those girls can't get us!" said Knuckles, very relieved.  
  
"We're not done yet!" said Ohm.  
  
"What?" asked Knuckles. "What isn't done?"  
  
"We have to find a freaking antidote, that's what!" said Ohm.  
  
"Why do we have to find an antidote?" asked Knuckles. "Let's just take a shower! That'll get rid of it!"  
  
"It can't!" said Ohm. "That cologne, when applied, somehow spreads the appealing smell by rearranging our hormones, skin cells, and everything else!"  
  
"Holy crap!" yelled Knuckles. "We have to get that antidote, FAST!"  
  
"Alright!" said Ohm. "But we have to leave the house... and those girls are out there..."  
  
"No problem!" said Knuckles. "On three, we make a run for it!"  
  
"Right!" said Ohm. "One... two... three!"  
  
Ohm and Knuckles punched the bookcase apart and ran through the doorway. The mob of girls saw them and screamed with joy. Ohm was distracted by the scream and ran into a pole. He fell over, out cold. Knuckles turned around and ran backwards to see what the girls were up to. Not noticing where he was going, Knuckles tripped over Ohm's body and bumped his head on a rock, knocking him out as well.  
  
"Wow! Look!" said a random girl pointing to Ohm and Knuckles.  
  
Rouge chuckled evilly. "Now we can do as we please to them!"  
  
Knuckles' eyes slowly opened. He tried to get up, but he couldn't move his arms. He looked around and saw he was tied to a bed in a hotel room! Knuckles screamed and tried to break free, but he couldn't break the rope. He glanced to his left and saw Ohm, tied to another bed, and still out cold. The door to the room opened and Rouge and Amy Rose walked in. Knuckles glanced at them curiously.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Knuckles.  
  
Rouge laughed and grabbed a hypodermic needle. She poked Knuckles' arms and legs with the needle.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Knuckles. "Wait a minute...my arms and legs are going numb!"  
  
"Now you can't escape!" taunted Amy.  
  
"Please, don't hurt us!" groaned Knuckles.  
  
Rouge sat down on the bed next to Knuckles and rubbed his head.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Petting you!" said Rouge.  
  
"What?! I think the cologne has messed up your head!" exclaimed Knuckles.  
  
"Yeah, an overexposure to such large amounts!" said Ohm.  
  
"You're awake?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Yeah!" said Ohm. "I can't believe I ran into a pole... again!"  
  
Knuckles rolled his eyes. "What the hell does Amp see in you?"  
  
"Ha ha... very funny!" said Ohm sarcastically. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
"I can't move!" said Knuckles. "They injected some stuff in my limbs that makes them fall asleep!"  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" groaned Ohm.  
  
"Now!" said Amy loudly, causing Ohm and Knuckles to glance at her. "It's time for Ohm's and Knuckles' 'treatment'!"  
  
"Oh man!" said Knuckles. "What do we do?"  
  
"Hey, there's a phone next to me!" exclaimed Ohm. "I can use this to call for help!"  
  
"So do it!" yelled Knuckles. "Your arms are free!"  
  
Ohm nodded and picked up the phone. He reached over and punched in the room service number.  
  
"Hello, room service?" asked Ohm. "Yeah this is room uh... uh... what's this room's number, Knuckles?!"  
  
"How should I know?!" growled Knuckles.  
  
"Amy, what's this room's number?" asked Ohm.  
  
"Room 69!" said Amy winking. "But seriously it's 69, why?"  
  
"Uh... room service?" asked Ohm. "We need help in room 69, wait a minute... 69? Ew!"  
  
"What's going on?" asked the person on the phone.  
  
"There is a crazed hedgehog and bat and they are going to have sex with us!" said Ohm. "Against our wishes!"  
  
"Ok..." said the person on the phone in a very confused tone. "We'll send someone up!"  
  
"Thank you!" said Ohm, very relieved.  
  
There was a knock on the door and a female security guard walked in. She was about Rouge's size, in all aspects, and was a blue rabbit. She wore a blue uniform and carried a pistol with her.  
  
"Whoa," said Ohm. "She's pretty hot!"  
  
"Wait a minute..." said Knuckles. "She's a SHE!"  
  
Ohm realized what Knuckles meant and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"What's all the trouble here?" asked the guard. "And what's that smell?"  
  
"NO!" yelled Ohm. "Don't sniff!"  
  
It was too late; the rabbit took a deep whiff of the cologne smell and coughed.  
  
"What is this stuff?!" she asked Ohm. "You sexy hedgehog..."  
  
"Uh... gotta make a phone call!" said Ohm.  
  
Ohm reached for the phone and dialed the number to Tails' workshop.  
  
"Hello?" asked Tails on the phone.  
  
"Tails?" asked Ohm. "Thank god I got you!"  
  
"Why?" asked Tails. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well," said Ohm. "It started when I went to the Calvin Klein store to buy cologne. Then the green duck dude gave me this funky cologne called "Teniam" and said that any girl who sniffs it will be attracted to you, mentally and sexually! Knuckles and I got into a little fight and the contents of the entire bottle of cologne fell on us. Then about 50 girls began to chase us down Main Street! Knuckles and I ran into my house for a break from running. We knew of an antidote and we decided that we had to find it! As soon as we left I ran into a pole. Knuckles tripped over me and got knocked out too. Next thing I know, I wake up and I'm in a room in the Holiday Inn! Rouge, Amy, and some hot security guard are here and are gonna... well... you know..."  
  
"I see," said Tails. "Well then, I'll go find an antidote!"  
  
"Is Sonic there?" asked Ohm.  
  
"Yeah, he's here." said Tails.  
  
"Good!" said Ohm. "Tell him to come to room 69 in the Holiday Inn near my house!"  
  
"Sure!" said Tails. "Hey Sonic, Ohm needs you to go to room 69 in the Holiday Inn near his house!"  
  
"Why?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Uh... Amy's there!" said Tails.  
  
"Amy!" said Sonic. "Okay I'm going!"  
  
"Neat!" said Tails. "Sonic's on his way!"  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Ohm. "Now fin that antidote!"  
  
"Right!" said Tails. "Good luck!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" groaned Ohm as he hung up the phone.  
  
"So is he coming?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Sonic's on his way here to help us," said Ohm. "Tails is gonna find the antidote for the Teniam plant."  
  
"Great!" said Knuckles.  
  
Rouge cleared her throat. "Let's get them girls!"  
  
"Oh no!" said Knuckles.  
  
"This is wrong!" said Ohm. "Where is Sonic?"  
  
Sonic ran towards the Holiday Inn at full speed. When he was halfway there he tripped on a rock. Turning around to see what he tripped on, he ran into a pole. He fell over, out cold...

* * *

Will Ohm and Knuckles survive? Can Tails find the antidote in time? To be continued... 


	3. Episode 1 Part III

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS! I DO OWN MY FAN-CHARACTERS THAT ARE LISTED IN CHAPTER ONE! IF THIS STORY'S PLOT, STRUCTURE, OR STYLE IS SIMILAR TO YOURS, THAT IS COINCIDENCE!  
  
"Sonic's Modern Life!"  
  
Episode 1 Part III!

Ohm looked around for a way to get free as Amy and the security guard approached him. He saw a letter opener next to the phone. He reached for it and was about to grab it, but Amy snatched it away.

"Don't you think about escaping!" said Amy shaking her finger.

"But I don't want to have sex!" groaned Ohm. "Not now and with Amy!"

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" asked Amy, pouting.

"Well, you're Sonic's girlfriend!" muttered Ohm.

"Yeah, but I feel a strong urge to get it on with you!" said Amy, grinning.

"Damn!" yelled Ohm as Amy leaped onto the bed he was tied to.

* * *

Tails had immediately gotten on the computer after his phone conversation with Ohm. He typed the phrase "Teniam plant" in the Google search bar. As soon as he hit the enter key, only two results came up, one being in Chinese.

"Darn, I can't read Chinese!" muttered Tails. "I better check the other one!"

Tails clicked on the other icon. A new window opened, showing a picture of a blue flower similar in shape to a rose. Tails eyes grew wide as he read the description of the plant, which was written below.

"The Teniam plant is a rare classification of flower known as the "sex plant". It contains rare chemicals that change the neural patterns of a female's brain if inhaled. The resulting change increases the sex drive and creates an attraction to the source of the smell. In the older days ugly men used the Teniam plant to attract beautiful women and create families. It is rare today as the Teniam plant can only grow on an island named Colzone X, which is now a nuclear weapon testing area.

There is only one antidote that is known to erase the Teniam chemicals, a mixture of petroleum jelly and olive oil. Simply dump the mixture onto the source of the chemical and the effects will immediately dissipate."

"Alright!" said Tails happily. "I found the antidote, now I have to go buy petroleum jelly and olive oil."

Tails opened a drawer under the computer monitor, a wallet inside of it. He grabbed the wallet and left the room. After he put on his shoes, he locked his house and left for the supermarket in Station Square.

* * *

Amy leaped onto the bed as Ohm struggled to get free. Ohm then grabbed the ropes and pulled on them as hard as he could, trying to break them.

"It's working!" exclaimed Knuckles. "The ropes are breaking, Ohm!"

Ohm pulled as hard as could on the ropes, which slowly began to rip apart. He growled as the ropes broke, with a loud snap.

"Whew," muttered Ohm, sweating and tired. "That was kind of tough!"

"Now's not the time to brag!" yelled Knuckles. "Untie me!"

Ohm nodded and walked over to Knuckles, grabbing the letter opener out of Amy's hands. With a swift slicing motion he cut the ropes around Knuckles, setting him free.

"There you go!" said Ohm. "Now let's go!"

"Um... Ohm?" asked Knuckles.

"What?"

"My limbs are numb..."

"Damn it all, what do we do?"

"You'll have to carry me."

"No way!"

"C'mon Ohm, we have to get out of here!"

"Fine, but you owe me SO much for this!"

Ohm picked up Knuckles, with some difficulty, and ran out of the hotel room. He looked around in the hallway and saw an exit sign at the end.

"There we go!" said Ohm as he ran for the exit, Knuckles in his arms.

* * *

Tails walked into the supermarket and immediately went to the baking section, looking for oil. When he got there he saw Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, and Vector the Crocodile looking at the cake mixes, a shopping cart in front of them.

"Hey guys!" said Tails waving at them.

"Tails!" squealed Charmy.

"Greetings once again" said Espio.

"What are you shopping for?" asked Vector.

"Petroleum jelly and olive oil," muttered Tails.

"Aisle 4," said an employee standing next to Charmy.

"Thanks," said Tails.

He headed to aisle 4 and saw bottles of olive oil on the left shelves and jars of petroleum jelly on the right. He quickly grabbed 2 bottles of oil and 3 jars of jelly and ran to the cash register.

"That will be $12.65," said the cashier.

Tails quickly handed him a $10 bill and $5 bill. The cashier opened the register, grabbing $2.35.

"Your change is $2.35," he muttered handing Tails a bag.

"Thanks!" said Tails.

After grabbing the bag, Tails left the supermarket and headed to the Station Square Holiday Inn.

* * *

Ohm quickly ran towards the exit, with Amy, Rouge, and the security guard in hot pursuit. When he reached the main lobby, he looked around and saw the massive spinning doors that led to the outside.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"An exit!" said Knuckles.

"Right," muttered Ohm. "Let's get the hell out of here!" 

Ohm and Knuckles ran out of the hotel and saw Sonic lying on the ground, unconscious, next to a very dented pole.

"Whoa," muttered Ohm.

"Ohm, Knuckles!" yelled Tails.

Ohm turned around to see Tails run up to them, a grocery bag in his arms. The young fox quickly put the bag down next to Ohm and pulled out the olive oil bottles.

"Pour this all over you and Knuckles," said Tails.

"Here, kiss my ass," muttered Ohm. "No way, little buddy!"

"Ohm!" groaned Tails. "This will cancel the effects of the cologne, idiot!"

"Really?" asked Ohm in excitement. "Okay, give me it!"

Ohm put Knuckles onto the ground and grabbed the olive oil bottles.

"Oh boys!" yelled Amy from the hotel entrance.

"Great," moaned Knuckles. "They're here..."

Tails grabbed Ohm's shirt and began to rub his face with it.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Ohm.

"I'll distract them!" said Tails. "Leave some oil and jelly for me, use the rest on yourselves." 

"Right!" said Ohm. "I'm on it!"

* * *

Will Tails' plan work? Find out on the next chapter of Sonic's Modern Life! 


	4. Episode 2

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS! I DO OWN MY FAN-CHARACTERS THAT ARE LISTED IN CHAPTER ONE! IF THIS STORY'S PLOT, STRUCTURE, OR STYLE IS SIMILAR TO YOURS, THAT IS COINCIDENCE!  
  
"Sonic's Modern Life!"  
  
Episode 2! "INSANE-O"

Tails ran towards Amy, Rouge, and the security guard, sticking his nose out as far as he could. As soon as the girls caught scent of the cologne, they charged, arms outstretched.

"Yikes!" yelled Tails.

As soon as the girls leaped at him, Tails used his twin tails to quickly ascend into the air. Tails heaved a sigh of relief as he hovered above the females' heads. Sudden Rouge used her wings to fly up next to Tails. Amy grabbed Rouge's legs and the security guard grabbed Amy's legs, forming what looked like an aerial totem pole.

"You have got to be kidding me!" muttered Tails.

"We've got you, fox boy!" said Rouge, smiling.

"Hurry up, Ohm!" yelled Tails as flew around, the girls in hot pursuit.

Ohm nodded and opened the oil bottles.

"Ohm!" said Knuckles, happily. "I can move my limbs!"

"Great!" exclaimed Ohm. "Now grab onto me!"

"What?" asked Knuckles in confusion.

"Do it!" yelled Ohm.

Knuckles shrugged, got up off the floor, and walked over to Ohm. Shuddering slightly, he wrapped his arms around Ohm, hugging him tightly. Ohm shuddered as well as he poured the oil over himself and Knuckles. Both males twitched as the cold liquid ran down their bodies.

"This... is nasty!" moaned Knuckles.

"We're not done," muttered Ohm.

"What do you mean?"

Ohm grabbed the petroleum jelly and unscrewed the lid. After repeating this with other jars, he began to pour the jelly on himself and Knuckles as well. The jelly slowly trickled down each male's body, causing flinching from him.

"This is insane!" groaned Knuckles. "But, we're cured, right?"

"Let's check," said Ohm running towards where the girls were flying. As soon as he was under them, he jumped around waving his arms.

"Look at me!" yelled Ohm shaking his body. "Don't you want to bang me?"

"Uh, no!" yelled each girl.

"Yes!" yelled Ohm happily. "They don't want to have sex with me!"

"Nice!" exclaimed Knuckles. "We're cured!"

Tails smiled and landed next to Knuckles. He grabbed the echidna's arm and rubbed his face with it.

"Whoa there!" said Knuckles. "I don't swing that way!"

"Okay, now we're all cured!" muttered Tails.

Rouge, Amy, and the security guard landed next to Knuckles, rubbing their heads.

"Damn," muttered Rouge. "My head's killing me!"

"Here," said Knuckles. "Let me get that."

He walked over to Rouge and placed his large gloves on her head. Rouge moaned as he slowly massaged each of her large ears.

"Thanks a lot, Tails!" said Ohm. "How can we repay you?"

"Ohm!" yelled a female voice.

Ohm turned around to see a white, female hedgehog walk up to him. She was about Rouge's size, and her quills were very similar to Sonic's. Her eyes were sky blue as well as the shirt and jeans she was wearing.

"Hey, Amp!" greeted Ohm, happily.

Amp smiled and walked up to Ohm, swinging her hips. As soon as she was a few inches from him, she punched him on the head.

"Damn!" yelled Ohm, rubbing the spot where he was hit. "What did I do?"

"You said you would be back by 5:00!" growled Amp.

"I have a good reason!" said Ohm.

"Oh, really?" asked Amp. "What?"

"I bought some cologne that attracted women!" mumbled Ohm.

"That is the worst excuse I have heard, ever!" yelled Amp, fire in her eyes.

"It's true!" said Knuckles and Tails.

Amp sighed and shook her head. "Whatever you say."

"Okay!" said Ohm happily. "Let's go grab a bite and head to Twinkle Park!"

"Um, Ohm?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, what's up, little dude?" replied Ohm.

"You and Knuckles are covered in oil," said the young fox. "Plus, you smell of petroleum jelly."

"Heh, my bad," laughed Ohm. "C'mon Knux, we can shower at my place."

"What?!" asked Rouge and Amp in shock.

"There are two showers in our house, Amp," muttered Ohm. "Sheesh..."

"Damn!" yelled a voice behind Ohm. He turned around and saw Sonic sitting up, rubbing his head, which had a very large bump on it.

"What happened to you?" asked Knuckles.

"I ran into a pole," muttered Sonic.

"C'mon Sonic," said Ohm. "After Knux and I shower we're heading to Twinkle Park!"

**

* * *

**

**2 Showers Later...**

* * *

"I feel great!" exclaimed Ohm. He stepped into the living room after his half an hour-long shower. He was wearing typical blue basketball shorts and a white T-shirt that said "Peace, Love, and Biscuits!"

"What the heck is with that shirt?" asked Amy.

"I have no idea," muttered Ohm. "A friend named Jake gave me the idea at the 'Make your own shirt' store."

"Hey, why don't you all wear clothes?" asked Amp.

"We don't have to," replied Sonic. "Our fur covers up... that area..."

"You guys should wear clothes!" said Ohm while adjusting his shorts. "They feel awesome!"

"Let's try it!" suggested Tails.

"Eh, what can it hurt?" asked Knuckles.

"Okay, we'll do it," mumbled Sonic.

* * *

**10 minutes and 3 changes of clothes later:**

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails stepped out of Ohm's room, each one wearing a pair of shorts. Each male was also wearing a T-shirt. Sonic's said "You Fail As A Being", Knuckles' said "No Fat Chicks", and Tails' said "World's Greatest Boyfriend".

"Ohm!" exclaimed Amp getting up off the couch. "You gave him your special shirt?"

"Yeah, you gave it to me 4 years ago," muttered the dark blue hedgehog. "And you bought a very small size."

Amp blushed and sat back down, pouting.

"Now, let's go!" said Amy.

"Wait!" said Sonic.

"Shadow and Cream have to come too!" added Tails.

"Okay, Shadow's at the Chaotix place and Cream's at Amy's, so let's pick them up on the way," suggested Ohm.

As soon as the group was about to leave Tails yelled, "I can't go!"

"Why not?" asked Knuckles.

"I need to test my new invention," said Tails. "The universal remodeler!"

"The what?" asked Amy.

"Come on!" said Tails. "I'll show you!"

* * *

**At Tails' Workshop:**

* * *

Tails led the group through the underground laboratory, using a door at the base of the hill that his house was upon. Inside the lab consisted mostly of old broken down airplanes and very weird looking robots. Tails pushed all of them aside to reveal what looked like a large silver egg. Attached to the egg were two wires, which at the end had helmets.

"Gentlemen, ladies, behold!" said Tails. "The universal remodeler!"

"Wow, an egg," muttered Knuckles.

"Idiot!" exclaimed Tails. "This machine has the ability to send people to other dimensions, it's amazing!"

"Not as amazing as me!" bragged Ohm flexing his arms.

"Not as amazing as _me_!" boasted Sonic.

"Okay, since you're both _so _amazing, you can my guinea pigs for this," muttered Tails.

"Fine!" said Ohm.

"Sure," agreed Sonic.

Tails handed Sonic and Ohm helmets, which they put on their heads. He also handed them some handheld radios.

"Use them to contact me," explained Tails. "Now, I'm going to initiate the machine. You will instantly be teleported to the universe. Look around, take notes, and tell me when you wish to come back."

Ohm and Sonic looked at each other and nodded, then looked at Tails and nodded. Tails smiled and pressed a button on a console next to the Universal Remodeler. Ohm and Sonic felt a tingling sensation heading down their spines. Within seconds the room was spinning and a flash occurred. Sonic and Ohm, were gone. Tails grabbed another handheld remote and turned it on.

"Now, we wait," he muttered.

* * *

**Some Other Universe:**

* * *

Sonic slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was lying on the ground, next to Ohm. He sat up and shook Ohm's shoulders. Ohm stirred and opened his eyes as well. He got up next to Sonic and rubbed his head.

"Damn, I have a headache from that flash," groaned Ohm.

"Where are we?" asked Sonic.

"Some other universe?" wondered Ohm out loud.

"I guess."

"Sonic, Ohm, can you hear me?" asked Tails on the radio.

"Yeah," replied Ohm.

"What does everything look like?" asked Tails.

"It looks the same as the other universe!" mumbled Sonic. "Station Square..."

"Yeah, we're inside the train station!" exclaimed Ohm.

"I see," said Tails. "Are there any other people?"

"It's midnight," responded Sonic. "No one's out now."

Suddenly a loud clanking noise echoed through the station. Ohm and Sonic jumped in shock as they saw a figure in the shadows walking up to them. The figure stepped into the light, revealing itself to be, a hedgehog, which looked almost exactly like Sonic. The only difference was the two giant blocks of steel jutting from the hedgehog's knees, rather than legs.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Sonic, in fear.

"I am... INSANE-O Sonic the Hedgehog!" replied the other hedgehog, whose voice was the same as Sonic's.

"INSANE-O?" asked Ohm and Sonic together.

"That's INSANE-O right!" replied I. Sonic. "I am more INSANE-O than you can possibly INSANE-O comprehend with 100 percent of your INSANE-O brain."

"What the hell?" asked Ohm.

"INSANE-O!" yelled I. Sonic.

"What?"

"INSANE-O!"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I am INSANE-O!"

"Oh, boy..."

"Don't you mean, "INSANE-O oh boy"?"

"No, I don't!"

"This is stupid!" yelled Sonic. "Let's get out of here!"

"No, wait!" said I. Sonic. "You can't leave INSANE-O yet!"

"Why not?" asked Ohm.

"Meet my INSANE-O friends, please?" requested I. Sonic.

Sonic let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine!"

"Yes!" yelled I. Sonic. "Now let's meet my INSANE-O friends!"

"Something tells me this is going to be to extremely weird..." muttered Ohm.

"Obviously," replied Sonic. "But let's play along."

"Whatever."

* * *

Can Sonic and Ohm survive... the INSANE-O? 


End file.
